LA VIDA DE NESSIE Y JUN SWAN
by Josenso di Farias
Summary: CUENTOS CORTOS SOBRE LA VIDA DE LOS HIJOS DE BELLA SWAN Y EDWARD CULLEN, SIDE STORY DE REGRESANDO A CASA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. I DON T OWN TWILIGHT
1. MI MEJOR AMIGO

MI MEJOR AMIGO

Seth (pov)

-…y es por estos motivos que he decidido retirarme, mi carrera en el cine es muy demandante, y mi marca de ropa consume todo mi tiempo, por cierto, en la entrada se encuentran los catálogos de la colección otoño-invierno, a si que no se olviden de recogerlos antes de irse-puso su guitarra en un costado, y tomo el micrófono con más fuerza- en un par de años volveré con mis giras para recordamos nuestro amor, nuestro momentos íntimos chicas….no solo no hubiera sido nada sin ustedes, sino con toda la gente que estuvo alrededor desde el comienzo, algunos siguen hasta hoy, GRACIAS TOTALES*.

-así que ahora eres también actor?-trate de contener mi risa, a veces me sorprende lo imaginativo que es mi sobrino.

-no es tener imaginación sino prepararse para el futuro, cuando consiga mi contrato discográfico, te vas a arrepentir por haberte reído de mi y de rodillas me vas a pedir perdón- se bajo del tronco que estaba usando como escenario, no entiendo como no quiere que alguien se ria de el cuando se pone a cantar en medio del patio de la casa de Charlie.

-así que voy a arrepentirme de haberme reído de vos y a suplicarte que me perdones? En que mundo? Por que seguro que en este no.-

-tu no entiendes nada- se puso en frente mío amenazante, aunque apenas me llegaba a mi cintura, me mostró molesto sus dientes- voy a tener millones, y comprare una casa para mamá y Nessie, otra cerca de nosotros para el abuelo y la abuela, un departamento en la ciudad para Leah, y para ti nada…-se puso la mano en el mentón pensando-mejor dicho para ti una cucha para que duermas- se rió, y me pateo fuertemente en la pierna.

-HA!-grite, si que tenía fuerza el chico, se alejo hacia dentro de casa corriendo-me las vas a pagar Jun Swan- lo seguí, y me detuve cuando escuche sus llantos , ¡esto si que es grandioso! ¡Maldito caprichoso!. Entre precavido a la casa porque sabía lo que me esperaba; Leah lo sostenía entre sus brazos y lo consolaba mientras que el mocoso fingía llorar.

-que hiciste ahora Seth?-me reprocho mi hermana, siempre se ponía a favor del niño a sabiendas de que el era el culpable de la mayoría (si no todas) de las cosas que pasaban.

-que hice? Nada esa cosa que tienes ahí empezó- lloró con más fuerza para darle más dramatismo a su acto.

-cuantos años tienes, Seth?- me preguntó molesta. Pero eso que tiene que ver con el tema?.

-pero..- intente decir.

-cuantos años tienes?-me interrumpió.

-15-conteste por lo bajo

-tan solo verificaba, porque te estas comportando como un bebe, Jun tan solo tiene 2, así que deja de pelearle- no quise discutir con ella, cuando se trata de Jun es muy sobre protectora- ya cálmate mi niño, la tía Leah te va cuidar, ya cálmate-le acaricio la espalda, si que era un mal aprendido, este la abrazo más fuerte, siempre manejo a Leah con un dedo, nadie tuvo ese efecto en ella, tan solo él.

-el tío Seth es malo, me dice cosas feas, no se porque, yo nunca hago nada malo-susurro moqueando, gire mis ojos, no me quedaría escuchando más tonterías, y me marche hacia la cocina.

-ya se, ya se, mi niño, eres la cosa más dulce que hay, después castigo a mi hermano, no te preocupes- abrí la heladera sabía que esto iba para largo, y que mejor manera de soportarlo con el estómago contento.

-otra vez mi hermano?- murmuró Nessie, que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación. Era casi inconcebible que una niña de tan solo 2 años (aunque luciera de 6) sea tan madura, cada movimiento de ella o expresión, te revelaba una persona de infinita sabiduría, era idéntica a su madre en todo sentido.-es tan solo un niño, no te enojes mucho con él, tío.-ella era muy protectora de su hermano, pero a diferencia de Leah, censuraba mucha de sus acciones.

-no entiendo como una pequeña tan angelical como tu sea hermana de ese diablillo- me senté comiendo un sándwich, se sonrojo, no sabía como tomar los cumplidos, al igual que Bella; con cierto esfuerzo se subió a su silla, ella es menor estatura que Jun.

-no soy angelical, no digas eso- se quedó callada un momento-¿y que hizo para que te molestes?

-me pateo en la pierna y me dolió- reconocí a mi pesar. Ella con su diminuta mano tomo la mía y me sonrío dulcemente.

"eres un excelente tío, Seth, siempre cuidas de nosotros aunque no lo merezcamos" me reconforto através de su toque ¿Qué lo merezcan? Jun no es santo de mi devoción, pero no por eso no lo voy a cuidar. Cuando le estaba por preguntar a que se refería, Jacob entró a la casa. La niña se alejo de mi para ir a su encuentro.

-hola, hermosa- la alzó Jacob del piso-que hiciste hoy?- Nessie puso su mano en su rostro y le contó sobre su día- así que ayudaste a tu abuela a cocinar? Me preparaste un pollo para mí solo? No debiste molestarte-los dos tenían una sonrisa pintada en su rostros, eran el uno para el otro- que Jun le hizo que a Seth?- me miró y movió la cabeza- tu hermano si que es maravilloso.

-yo no hice nada- gritó el niño desde la otra habitación, era seguro que siguiera en los brazos de Leah haciendo despliegue de todos sus encantos.-no es encanto, se lo llama carisma.

-bueno, bueno-evitando una posible pelea entre nosotros dos, era algo de todos los días, aunque generalmente yo terminaba castigado y el llorándole a mi hermana o madre; se aprovechaba que Bella no se encontraba cerca o si no ella no le permitiría ese comportamiento- tu madre me dejo que los llevase al parque ¿quieres ir, cariño?- Nessie asintió y Jun entró corriendo hacia nosotros, me miraba con autosuficiencia, un día mato a ese niño-vamos, mi niña, lucifer también quieres venir?- le dijo a Jun, porque era muy posible (si no probable) que en serio haya salido del mismo infierno, su mente es maquiavélica

-no lo llames así, gran alpha-se mofó Leah, defendiendo a Chucky, el enano maldito-y si vamos todos, no así cariño?-le tomo la mano; y todos nos fuimos al parque.

Me aleje a una banqueta para escuchar música, podía ver de reojo como Jacob columpiaba a Nessie, y Leah cuidaba a Jun, mientras este hacia castillos en el arenero. Nunca pensé que mi vida se convirtiese en esto, soy un licántropo perteneciente a una manada de cinco miembros y nuestro deber era cuidar a dos híbridos, mitad vampiro, mitad humano, que además se convirtiesen en mis parientes (desde que mama se caso con Charlie hace dos meses), y aun no termine el secundario. Sentí los pasos que se aproximaban y al reconocer el aroma, me di cuenta que hoy no iba a ser mi día; eran Val y su pandilla de estúpidos, el pibe me odiaba porque Matilda (su ex novia) lo dejo por mi, no es que seamos novios ni nada de eso ahora, pero la pasaba bien con ella. Tengo prohibido pelearme con seres humanos, aun cuando se lo merezcan, y Val estaba haciendo meritos para que le patee el trasero dolorosamente; así que se aprovechaba de mi supuesto pacifismo.

-señor esteroides, creí que te había dicho que no vengas por estos lugares- se puso enfrente mío y con sus cuatro amigos me rodearon, su rostro era petulante, pero sus amigos tenían miedo de mí, era sabido que no era conveniente meterse con los chicos de La Push, no era algo saludable hacerlo- así que márchate de aquí.

Suspire pesadamente, no era posible que siempre me sigan los problemas, y lo más triste es que nunca salgo de Forks. Me levante, note como temblaron ante mi corpulencia, pero tenía que reconocerlo ninguno desistió en su actitud, era admirable, me estaba por ir, cuando Val continúo:

-les dije muchachos es un cobarde, como todos los pseudos patóvicasº que tiene como amigos- tuve que respirar hondo para no transformarme y darle la lección de su vida, cuando una vocecita intercedió

-así que te llamas Val- Jun se acerco hacia nosotros, ellos se dieron vuelta para verlo, conocía esa mirada, iba a hacer algo

-Jun no…-trate de impedir cualquier cosa que estuviese por decir

-Val, Val, Val…. Es decir Valerio- se impresiono el pibe, nadie jamás decía su nombre en forma completa- creo que hubiese sido más benevolente de parte de tu madre si te hubiese empalado cuando naciste, en vez de ponerte ese nombre- se rió, todos lo hicieron, Val se sonrojo por la cólera que tuvo, generalmente nadie se metía con el, pero si lo hizo un niño sin dudarlo.

-maldito mocoso…-intento moverse para tomarlo del brazo, y entonces lo tome del cuello rápidamente y lo senté en la banqueta violentamente.

-no me importa tus dichos o provocaciones pero te juro que si te atreves a tocar un pelo de ese niño, vas a conocer lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento- se horrorizó, ya estaba convulsionando

-déjalo Seth-me ordeno Jacob que tenía a Nessie entre sus brazos, creo que para no trasformarse y matar al chico, mi hermana miró amenazante hacia ellos, nadie se metía con los niños, nadie se metía con uno de nosotros. Lo solté y alce a Jun, y nos fuimos.

-yo podía con ellos- me aseguró molesto, mientras que Leah le acariciaba los cabellos al lado mío

-ya se, pero no podemos llamar la atención y que un niño le de una paliza a cinco adolescentes iba a hacerlo- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por que sabía que tenía razón

-no tienes que dejar que ellos te traten así- continuo

-pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo sin demostrar como soy realmente- quise que entendiese la situación

-ellos no te pueden tratar así, yo soy el único que puede molestarte, después de todo eres mi tío, mi mejor amigo- sentenció. Tenia razón el era el único que podía sacarme de las casillas, el podía meterme en problemas con tanta facilidad como sacarme de estos, el era mi mejor amigo.

*frase dicha por Cerati vocalista de Soda Stereo(banda de rock argentino) en su concierto despedida 

ºno se si como los llaman en otros países, pero se les llama patóvicas a los hombres que realizan seguridad en los boliches bailables (si los vieron son todos enormes)

_Este es mi primer capítulo de la niñez de Jun y Nessie, no me parece bueno pero es que lo estoy escribiendo recién ahora (generalmente tengo al menos unos 6 capítulos de alguna historia antes de subirla)._

_En mi país no es normal el nombre Valerio, por eso hice un chiste sobre ese nombre si no se entendió lo siento y si ofendí a alguien también. _

_Espero que no apeste mucho pero creo que sí, a si que perdonen mi falta, el siguiente creo que va a estar mejor._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el malcriado de Jun._


	2. CORRIO POR LA PLAYA FELIZ

CORRIÓ POR LA PLAYA FELIZ

Leah (pov)

-…tengo calor, tengo calor, tengo calor, ten…-cantaba molesto mi ángel, acostado en una silla, hoy si que el temperatura estaba elevada, nos estábamos preparando para ir a la playa, pero cuando tienes a dos manadas de licántropos para alimentar, y con apetito voraz, los preparativos para irse se hacían largos. Estábamos en la cocina de Emily haciendo los últimos arreglos ya que los hombres eran unos inútiles en todo, tan solo Jun es el que vale la pena de todos ellos- gracias, tía yo también te amo, tengo calor, tengo calo….-continuo

-cállate, enano, maldigo el día que empezaste hablar- le gritó Paul.

-no le hables así, o te las vas a ver conmigo- le amenace saliendo de la casa- no vez que el niño tiene calor?, si te vas a meter con el, te metes conmigo- nadie le habla así a mi niño y sale ileso, salí a fuera de la casa para enfrentármele. Me puse enfrente de él, en ningún momento nos sacamos los ojos de encima, si el se cree malo no tiene la menor idea de quien soy yo.

-basta, basta- trato de interceder Sam, pero el ya no es mi alpha no tengo porque hacerle caso- compórtate Paul, -este se relajo, pero a mi nadie no me manda.

-no vale la pena tía- me abrazo la pierna Nessie, ella odiaba que nos peleásemos, al igual que su madre todos teníamos que llevarnos bien no importa la circunstancia, intente calmarme no iba a hacer una escena enfrente de los chicos, pero el me las iba a pagar.-Jun no cantes más, no ves que molestas a los demás.- mi pequeño miró con irritación a Paul, antes de que una sonrisa se plantase en su rostro.

-abuela, a que hora viene mama y Jacob?-pregunto hacia mi madre.

-nos encuentran en la playa, fueron a buscar algunas bebidas en la tienda-respondió, ya estábamos poniendo las cosas en el camión para irnos.

-o sea que al menos unos 30 minutos no van a estar no es así?-todos los miramos, conozco esa mirada, tenía los ojos oscurecidos, estaba enojado pero lo ocultaba bien.

-si por que preguntas, cariño?-dudo mama, al igual que Nessie siempre quieren estar cerca de Bella pero esta vez parecería que la quería lejos.

-por nada-sonrió subiéndose a las piernas de Charlie, antes de que nos fuésemos hacia la playa. En el auto estábamos Charlie, mama, mi hermano, los niños y yo, desde que papa murió no pensé que volvería a tener un momento familiar feliz de nuevo, pero cuando Bella entro a nuestras vidas con sus hijos, todo volvió a tomar su lugar correcto en el universo.

-ni se te ocurra- murmuro Nessie desde las piernas de Seth hacia Jun, ella conocía a su hermano tan bien como si compartieran el mismo pensamiento, pero eran tan diferentes el uno del otro-eso no se hace es asqueroso-pero el la miró con una sonrisa de par a par.

-y que vas a hacer ahora?-se enserio Charlie, el amaba tanto a los chicos, Jun es el hijo varón que nunca tuvo, pero como Bella no dudaban en castigarlo cuando era necesario, según su entender, no me metía porque ellos son los que mandan, pero no por eso no dejo de dar mi opinión en tema.

-nada abuelito- suavizo su voz, pero nadie le creyó, yo amo tanto a ese niño pero se que hace cosas que no son correctas a veces, sus ojos vi ese fuego en el, cuando algo se propone no hay quien se lo saque de la cabeza, bueno hasta que su madre se entera-si voy a ir al infierno porque no hacerlo todo- y se rió, todos nos quedamos perplejos ante su respuesta ¿pero de donde saco eso?.

Llegamos a la playa, ahí ya estaban todos los de mi manada, la manada de Sam, Emily, Kim y Billy; nos acomodamos y los bebes, con los bebes grandes(no se si ser licántropo macho atrofia el cerebro por que todos ellos no dejan de comportarse como infantes) fueron corriendo a meterse al agua, empezaron a jugar con esta; aunque a veces se pelean, todos son como hermanos mayores para los chicos, los cuidaron desde el primer día, siendo que la manada de Sam no tenía que hacerlo, pero al conocerlo no dudaron y los hicieron parte de uno de ellos.

-algo trama Jun ¿ no es cierto?-pregunto Billy observándolo, si todos lo conocían demasiado bien, tenía sus facciones totalmente calmas, pero se notaba la tensión en el, nunca conocí al padre (espero jamás hacerlo, ni que ellos lo hagan) ¿pero que tipo de personalidad tendrá?¿Jun enserio heredo algo de él? Siempre Bella que el tiene tanto de el, por lo que se era muy posesivo y mandón (hasta que se aburrió de Bella, eso no tiene en común con Jun, el es leal con los suyos) en eso si se parece con Jun. Nessie tiene la personalidad calmada de su madre, nada le molesta, nada le hace mal , hasta que algo le molesta, hasta que algo le hace mal, y ahí mostraba la pequeña fiera en ella; y generalmente el que le lograba sacarla de sus casillas es su hermano, no cuando le hace algo, sino cuando el se lastima o le pasa algo malo, ella lo protege demasiado, bueno todos lo hacemos-Charlie tu nieto es un buscapleitos ¿sabías?

-no lo es- lo defendió- tan solo es algo malhumorado eso es todo, nada que no se pueda controlar.

-pero planea hacer algo- continuo Emily, que terminaba de preparar los platos para servirlos- lo veo en el, además mira como lo protege Nessie, esta mirando a todos con precaución, significa o que ya hizo algo o que lo esta por hacer, espero que no sea otro fiasco como el de mi cocina…

-no culpes a él solamente, estaban todos en eso-le replique ¿Por qué siempre le hecha la culpa de todo?- el es un niño y estaban los idiotas de la manada mía y la de Sam, ellos son los grandes, como si Jun los manipulase a todos para que hagan cosas? Están creciditos ellos, como para que se dejen manejar por el!

-pero el los maneja, y ellos no se dan cuenta, mi nieto tiene demasiada energía y no sabe como emplearla correctamente, y los chicos son sus marionetas-explicó mama, pero lo miraba con ternura- nos maneja a todos, Nessie también lo hace pero no de la misma manera que Jun, tienes que reconocerlo Leah

-lo único que reconozco que esos guardiancitos son todos unos idiotas superalimentados, nada más, mi vida no hace nada malo, tan solo cuando los otros se le merecen, y de vez en cuando travesuras.

-travesuras la llamas?-se rió Sam, no se como un día estuve mal porque me dejase, no se que vi en el, es bueno y responsable, pero desde que vi a Jun, él es el único hombre que necesito-es chico es un tornado, no hace travesuras, la perpetua.

De pronto los chicos con mi hermano vinieron a unírsenos

-tengo calor-se sonrió Jun, abrazándome

-pero el agua esta fresca ¿Cómo es posible que tengas calor?-le pregunto Charlie

-no se, ya cállate Nessie, no me molestes- ella giró los ojos y se sentó a comer cerca de Billy. El resto de los muchachos también se acerco a comer. Cuando estábamos comiendo cuando la niña se cubrió los ojos susurrando

-por lo más sagrado

-tengo calor- se paró Jun y se saco los pantalones, si mi niño tiene la costumbre de andar en paños menores, todos le abuchearon

-ya cúbrete niño, estoy comiendo- le suplico Jared, pero en ningún momento soltó su porción de pollo.

-vístete muchacho- le ordeno Charlie, era extraño una palabra dura de el, Jun tiembla pero esta vez tan solo se reía

-pero….-intento decir

-es asqueroso, ya ponte algo- exclamo con asco Paul que estaba tomando un gran sorbo de jugo, la sonrisa de Jun se hizo más grande, había algo siniestro en él.

-aquí vamos-murmuro Nessie.

-con que esto es asqueroso? Entonces que vas a pensar cuando sepas que orine en tu bebida- todos nos quedamos con la boca bien abierta, Paul se quedo petrificado y comenzó a escupir la bebida- esto es por meterte con Leah- y todos se rieron

-como apesta ser tu- le palmeó la espalda Embry a Paul

-como pudiste…-no pudo terminar la frase mi madre cuando se escucho un gritó

-EDWARD ANTHONY SWAN QUE HICISTE AHORA?- Bella había soltado las bolsas y Jacob se alejaba de ella lentamente, no es bueno que ella se enoje, he visto su poderío y es algo extraordinario, Jun empalideció

-no rectifico apesta ser tu niño- se rió Embry, sin decir nada Jun corrió hacia la flora adentrándose a esta. Bella se nos acerco y dejo las bebidas.

-no seas muy dura con el, el estúpido este se lo merecía- intercedí, no quiero que lo castiguen, Paul seguía tratando de expulsar todo el liquido. Ella me miró un momento y se rió

-le voy a buscar, y a llevarle algo para ponerse- tomo la ropa del piso- no se porque siempre se tiene que desnudar? El jamás olvida una ofensa, si que es algo mi hijo.

-nunca lo vi correr tan rápido- Jacob tomo a Nessie entre sus brazos

-tiene tanto de su padre, el era igual de rápido- y marcho en busca de mi niño

_Espero que les guste, no se, lo dudo, pero bueno fue lo que salió, voy a intentar no decepcionarlos en la próxima._

_No me pude contener y poner la frase que dice Edward, cuando decide entablar una relación con Bella, era muy tentador._

_No me pertenecen los personajes, solo el exhibicionista de Jun._


	3. AHORA ELLOS SON TODO PARA MI

AHORA ELLOS SON TODO PARA MI

Charlie (pov)

Dentro de 5 minutos termina mi turno, me estaba doliendo la espalda ya que estuve todo el día sentado llenando reportes, odio la parte administrativa de mi trabajo, pero lo estuve posponiendo durante las últimas semanas y al final no me quedo otra que aceptar que hoy tendría que sentarme enfrente al monitor y llenar informes, muy a mi pesar.

- ya te vas Charlie?- mi segundo al mando, Donato Conztanzo, me pregunto; siempre hemos respetado los tratos con respecto a la cadena de mandos, pero lo cierto es que somos amigos, todos en la jefatura lo somos; pero el último año y medio todos se han mostrado precavidos ante mi, su preocupación creció los últimos cuatro meses, cuando tuvo lugar el funeral.

-si estoy agotado-y termine de tipear lo que me faltaba. Sentía las miradas de todos sobre mi, pero Donato es el único que se atreve a hablar conmigo despreocupadamente, los demás esperan que en cualquier momento me desmorone, cosa que es razonable bajo las circunstancias, pero es algo que no me iba a pasar y mucho menos ahora.

-deseas venir a comer a mi casa, Anne preparo algo, no se que, pero todo lo que ella cocina es delicioso.

-no gracias, tengo cosas que hacer te agradezco pero en esta oportunidad paso- cosa que siempre hago, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a irme.

-con los muchachos vamos a ir a pescar este fin de semana, ven con nosotros-insistió, intentaba de que vuelva a la misma rutina de antes, a ser el mismo que era antes de su desaparición

-estoy ocupado será en otra oportunidad.- y se quedo callado, soy feliz ahora, como jamás lo he sido en mi vida, pero no podía demostrarle eso a los demás, no es prudente todavía.

-jefe Swan!- me gritó desde mi escritorio el cabo Francisco Gutierre, era recién recibido de la academia y hace 5 meses que estaba con nosotros- se olvido sus llaves- y me mostró las llaves en el aire agitándolas. Siempre estoy tan apurado por a casa o a la de Sue que me he vuelto olvidadizo, mis compañeros le atañen mi comportamiento a mi pesar, si tan solo supieran que deje esos días atrás y nunca van a volver. El muchacho con un rápido movimiento quiso acercarse a mi, pero fue tan brusco esto que con el codo tiro al piso la única foto que tengo sobre mi mesa, la foto de Bella conmigo. El silencio reino la habitación, todos miraron aprensivos, el rostro de nuestra recepcionista Martha se lleno de tristeza por mi; Francisco se sentía culpable ya que no se atrevía a verme a la cara y se quedo mirando el portarretrato que aun estaba en el suelo. Detesto hacerles esto a las personas que se preocupan por mi, pero es el precio que tengo que pagar para que ellos se queden conmigo; me le acerque al pobre muchacho y tome la foto del piso, era del cumpleaños numero 18 de Bella , ese día comenzó mi pesadilla que termino en mis dos hermosos Ángeles.

- tengo que cambiarle el marco, esta algo viejo- coloque la foto en su lugar – nos vemos el lunes…

-Charlie…-susurro Donato preocupado.

-que tengan un buen fin de semana, ya saben llámenme si pasa algo, nos vemos-le interrumpí y Salí de la estación. Cuando ya estaba en la patrulla y al notara que me aleje lo suficiente, no pude contener mi sonrisa, es difícil todo el día pretender que no estoy mal cuando lo único que deseo hacer es reírme y disfrutar de mi dicha con todos, que todos conozcan la existencia de mis nietos. Seguí mi camino directamente hacia la reserva, hoy se encontraban en la casa de Sue; al principio no sabía como iba a tomar la presencia de los niños( aunque sabía de ellos antes que yo) en mi vida, ya que a ella como a Leah y Seth los considero mi familia ahora, pero ella estaba extasiada con ser su abuela, al igual que Leah ser la tía; Jun y Seth se llevan a las patadas, pero es culpa de mi nieto, le gusta molestar a la gente, pero realmente son mejores amigos, comparten todo y hablan de todo, cuando no se están agarrando a las trompadas por supuesto. Hoy se hacía una parrillada en su casa por el cumpleaños de Seth cumplía 16 años, jamás voy a ocupar el lugar que Harry dejo, ni lo intento, pero lo considero como a un hijo al igual que Leah. Me estaba aproximando y pude ver periféricamente una sombra que se alejaba en dirección opuesta a la mía a gran velocidad y detrás de él un gran lobo lo seguía, preferí seguir mi camino, más tarde me enteraría de las cosas, odio eso, me entero de todo tarde.

Llegue a la pequeña casa y todos estaban afuera, Sue y Jacob encargándose de la carne y como mínimo había unos 25 kilos de esta, los licántropos siempre tiene hambre; Billy y algunos de los muchachos estaban hablando cerca de la mesa que se preparó afuera para después comer, baje de mi vehículo y salude a todos.

-hola- le dije a Sue, me le acerque y la bese en la mejilla, somos pareja hace casi 1 año y dentro de poco vamos a casarnos, pero lo haremos en otro estado, quiero que Bella y los chicos estén presentes, y por aquí eso no es posible; ella me sonrió ¡soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo!-¿y donde están los niños?

-Nessie esta por allá con Claire, Collin y Bardy- dirigí mi atención hacia donde ella me señalo, mi nieta estaba parada enfrente de un pequeño pizarrón mientras que Claire y los chicos la escuchaban atentamente a todo lo que decía.-¿ que esta jugando a la maestra con Claire?

-jugando?- se rió Jacob- los cabezas de chorlito de Collin y Bardy tiene que rendir historia y no saben nada, Nessie les esta explicando; Claire tan solo esta dibujando- no dejan de sorprenderme lo inteligente que es, igual que su madre; ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se acerco a mi corriendo (por suerte no tiene el equilibrio que antes su madre tenía, eso sería castras trófico) la recibí con los brazos abiertos y la alce.

- y como esta mi pedacito de cielo?- le apreté la mejilla ella se sonrojo, es el calco de Bella.

- le estaba enseñando a Collin y Bardy las causas de la revolución Francesa, como la toma de la Bastilla marco un antes y un después y porque María Antonieta están reconocida en la historia- no entendí una palabra de lo que había dicho

-por lo menos ella nos enseña porque no se como voy a pasar de año, no quiero morir a mis 15 años, mamá me mata si se entera de que estoy por reprobar- se ensombreció Bardy

-y donde esta tu hermano?- quise cambiar el tema, antes de que quiera explicarme la teoría de la relatividad de nuevo.

-esta con Kim, Rachel y Emily adentro, creo que las esta cuidando-se noto ligeramente molesta.

-cuidando? De que?- me reí, las ocurrencia de mi nieto no tiene límites, y con su corto año y medio ha causado más problemas y destrozos a propiedades tanto públicas como privadas que un tornado.

-hoy se le ocurrió que es un superhéroe y que hay que cuidar a las damiselas en peligro-giro los ojos, la baje y se fue junto a Claire a ayudarle a terminar de colorear, las niñas son mejores amigas.

De pronto Salio de la casa Jun, no pude evitar mover la cabeza cuando le vi lo que llevaba puesto, sus piyamas de superman con unos calzoncillos afuera de los pantalones, unos guantes (enormes para sus manos, creo que era de unas de las chicas ya que era de color rosa) y un colador en la cabeza, que lo usaba de casco, usaba una rama como espada y sondeaba precavido todo y como menciono Nessie parecía que las cuidaba ya que iba delante de ellas mirando a Paul y Jared entrecerrando los ojos, cuando me vio, me sonrío y se me acerco

-hola abuelito- se estaba acomodando el "casco" ya que le quedaba muy grande para su cabeza. Lo alce y me abrazo fuertemente, es tan parecido a su padre, lo conocí poco tiempo, y lo odie y todavía lo sigo odiando, pero gracias a él tengo a mis dos preciosos nietos.

- yo no me parezco a eso!- me reprocho a veces olvido que si no esta Bella cerca el puede leer mi mente.

-tienen razón, eres igual a mi- le intente calmar, por suerte lo hizo y se rió-¿ y por que estas vestido así?

- porque soy súper Jun – exclamó orgullosos- y mi misión es proteger a las hermosas damas- todas las mujeres se rieron sonrojadas, mi nieto tiene encanto- de esas horrible criaturas peludas de hay- señalo a Jared y Paul; estos lo ignoraron ya estamos acostumbrados a sus comentarios. Se soltó de mi y se fue hacia donde estaba Leah y Billy sentándose en las piernas de ella.

-y mi hija?-la busque con la mirada.

-fue con Sam a comprar más carne- respondió Quil ¿no había unos 25 kilos de carne ya?- ya se, pero no va a alcanzar -explico cuando noto mi rostro confuso, asentí, así que eran ellos lo que estaban en el bosque.

- Charlie, ¿me vas a llevar el lunes a sacar el registros?- Seth estaba emocionado por que al fin iba a conducir.

- si, vamos temprano a Port Angeles te lo he repetido durante el último mes.

- si! Voy a conducir y voy a pasar a buscar a Carla con mi auto…- se emociono

- quien es Carla?- se extraño Sue

-su nueva novia- le confirmo Brady- creo que lo suyo con Zoe ya fue- este chico ha tenido más novias estos últimos dos meses que yo en toda mi vida.

-bájate de la mesa cariño- dijo Leah, cuando me di vuelta vi a Jun parado encima de la mesa poniéndose enfrente de Jared y Paul

-ustedes sufriran por mantener cautivas a Rachel y Kim- les gritó.

- y porque decís que las mantenemos cautivas enano?- se mofo Jared.

-porque no puede ser que chicas tan hermosas salgan con criaturas tan feas y tontas como ustedes- todos se rieron en ese momento con el palo le golpeo en la cabeza a Jared y antes de que le pudiera sostener Paul, Jun salto y logro golpearlo en la espalda rompiendo la vara en dos partes.

-HAA! Eso duele enano- se quejo Jared masajeándose la cabeza.

-Jun que hiciste?- me enoje, amo mucho a mi nieto pero no entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera algunas veces.

-yo te mato maldito engendro del demonio- se encolerizo Paul, todos se pararon para interceder, el chico no tiene un buen temperamento por lo que me han comentado, Jun se alejo corriendo (sin soltar la vara), de pronto, Bella y Sam aparecieron, el niño se oculto tras las piernas de su madre.

- que hiciste?- le pregunto tiernamente Bella a Jun, es extraño he visto como se transforman, es algo irreal y impresionante , Paul es el más volátil de todos ellos, pero ninguno se atreve a ir contra Bella, como si ella fuese más fuerte que ellos; se noto porque Paul se calmo y dejo de seguir a mi nieto tan pronto la vio

-estaba jugando má- se justifico, todos volvieron a sus lugares, yo hice lo mismo siempre la misma rutina.

-ve y discúlpate, estas castigado nada de tele por una semana- le ordeno, yo puedo controlarlo pero Bella lo domina ya que sin decir ni una palabra se disculpo con los muchachos.

- Bella dime ¿ como hiciste para tener chicos como los tuyos?- le bromeo Jared, nos acomodamos para comer- por aca tienes al hijo de Lucifer- señalo a Jun que seguia molesto por haber sido castigado- y allá- apunto a donde se encontraba Nessie- a la niña más rara que he visto en mi vida.

-ella no es rara- la defendió Jacob enojado.

-si lo es- continuo Embry- se encierra en su mundo y raramente sale, no te das cuenta que no escucho ni una palabra de lo que estamos diciendo, NO ES CIERTO NESSIE?- le gritó- pero como siempre mi nieta se desatendió de todo y todos, y continuo dibujando, hasta que le aviso Claire que Bella había llegado, cuando la vio su rostro se ilumino, los niños aman tanto a su madre, y se dirigió a esta corriendo. Bella la alzo y la niña le contó sus cosas cuando le poso la mano sobre su mejilla.

-así que hiciste eso? y le enseñaste todo eso? si vas a ser maestra cuando sea grande, y que mas?- le hablo mi hija con una sonrisa

-y que ya no me quieres por que le pegue a ellos?- se enfado Jun, Bella suspiró y lo alzo con su otro brazo.

-no digas eso, jamás te voy a dejar de querer mi vida- y se rieron. Lo cierto es que no se mucho sobre lo que han pasado mi hija y nietos, y creo que jamás lo sabre pero por suerte ellos están conmigo ahora y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_Bueno les doy otro capítulo de de los cuentos de Nessie y Jun, lo medite bien y estos no van a tener una línea cronológica, más que nada para no aburrirme. El próximo cuento que actualizo es Regresando, les digo que ese capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, me rea cuando lo escribí, cuando lo lean espero que les guste, creo que antes del viernes lo posteo, no prometo nada pero lo voy a intentar. Chau cuídense._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo súper Jun._


	4. MI HIJO EL POSESIVO

MI HIJO, EL POSESIVO

Bella (pov)

- y que película quieren ver?- pregunto papa, decidimos llevar a los chicos al cine, una pequeña y tranquila salida, pero como siempre pasa mis planes no resultan tal cual lo quería, y terminamos siendo una multitud. Jacob siempre viene y con él, Quil y Embry, Nessie trae a Claire para jugar (pensé que al desarrollarse más rápidamente que su amiguita, ya que ahora mi hija parece de unos 15 años y Claire tiene unos 4 se iban a separar, pero aún siguen siendo mejores amigas), Sam al saber que mi hijo se alejaba de la reserva vino para vigilarlo (aunque en realidad se preocupa demasiado por mi hombrecito, en serio se comporta como un padre para mis hijos) con él, Emily, también Paul, Jared, Collin y Brady, y con ellos las chicas Rachel y Kim. Leah nos acompaño porque no puede estar separada por mucho tiempo de Jun, cosa que él siempre aprovecha y no me voy a olvidar de Seth, que como todos vienen el también viene, así terminamos una salida que originalmente éramos 5 (Sue siempre nos acompaña) siendo 19, pero que se le va hacer somos familia.

Tuve que soportar en todo el viaje a Jun y Seth peleando sobre cual de todas las películas de Dragon Ball Z era la mejor, pero cuando Jared le sugirió a mi hermanastro que ignore a mi hijo ya que todos sabían que era insufrible, los dos se pelearon con él, no se porque lo hizo, todo sabemos que no es bueno meterse cuando se pelean entre sí ya que si alguien defiende a alguna de las partes, los dos atacan juntos porque no nadie tiene el derecho de maltratar al otro sin el consentimiento del otro, es la típica relación amistad-odio de esos dos.

Todos querían ver distintos géneros, los chicos acción, las chicas románticas, pero Nessie y Claire querían ver una de dibujitos, así que se eligió una de dibujitos, si las ordenes de Sam y Jacob no sirvió para callar las quejas mi mirada de "no se atrevan a decir más nada más o los mando con su creador ahora mismo" lo hizo. Estábamos esperando a que comenzase la función y decidimos que todos tenían que comer algo antes de entrar al cine, así que nos quedamos en el patio de comidas.

-por que tenemos que ver esa película?- me miró molesto Jun, todos estaban comiendo hamburguesas, aunque los licántropos ya iban comiendo unas 45, si que estaba saliendo cara esta salida.

- por que tu hermana y Claire la quieren ver, y como acá se hace lo que yo digo, y digo que vemos lo que tu hermana quiere ver, eso se hace- le conteste, a veces pienso que mi hijo nació para contradecirme, siempre con él hay un pero, pero es igual que su padre, él también era igual, por suerte Jun no puede leerme la mente porque o si no sabría el dolor que me causa en pensar en Edward, él no se da cuenta lo tanto que se parece a él, lo único en que se diferencian es el color de ojos y cabello, pero es el calco de su padre, del hombre que jamás me amó, del hombre por el cual hubiese dado mi alma sin pedir nada a cambio tan solo tenerlo en mi presencia ¿serás feliz ahora? ¿Qué tipo de distracciones tendrá ahora? ¿alguna vez pensara en mí? Se que lo último no es posible, tan solo lo inquiete con mi escudo mental, el no poder escuchar mis pensamientos le fascinaba, pero nada más que eso, el no me amaba y no me amaría, pero lo más triste es que no me arrepiento de todo lo vivido con él, el fue mi todo pero ahora mis hijos son mi todo, sus hijos, me dejo el regalo más grande que se puede dar a cualquiera, me dejo unos hermosos niños, que son tan idénticos a él en tantos sentidos, Nessie tiene su color de cabello y su preocupación por su familia, mientras que Jun era su clon sus facciones y lado perverso, que hace que te enamores aún más de él.

Él giro sus ojos y siguió comiendo, Leah le reconforto tocándole el hombro y él le sonrió y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro; no quería que esto le pasase pero era algo que no podía cambiar, no lo podía proteger de eso, Emily me miró y la misma idea había pasado por su cabeza, mi hijo la iba a pasar mal; por suerte todos estaban ocupados hablando que no se dieron cuenta de esto, es mejor que nadie lo sepa, tan solo lo noto Sue pero nadie más, no quería que ninguno de los demás sientan lastima por lo que no iba a suceder, odio no poder prevenir lo inevitable.

-no entiendo como Jun salió si esta castigado por que paso con el tobogán? – le provoco Collin, todos me miraron curiosos, de hecho mi hijo estaba castigado.

- le había prometido a Nessie ver una película y no puedo dejar que mi hijo se quede solo…

- me se cuidar solo-me interrumpió enojado.

-yo no dije que no te sepas cuidar solo, sino que no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi escrutinio jovencito, por eso viniste- le explique, todos se rieron, les divierte que se encuentre en problemas, generalmente se sale con la suya pero no cuando yo este presente, ahí se va a tener que comportar.

-pero porque tenemos que ver lo que Nessie quiere, si no le presta atención a nada, puede estar viendo un cuadro por tres horas que va ha creer que vio a una película-le burló, si mi hija era muy despistada, pero se daba cuenta de lo importante, de las pequeñas cosas que cubren cosas más serías pero el resto prefiere ignorarlo y vivir en su mundo de fantasías, que yo me encargo de proteger. Sam le golpeo en la cabeza.

-no hables así de tu hermana-le retó, todos se rieron, Leah quería atacar a Sam por lo que hizo, ella lo cuida tanto, odio que lastimen a mi hijo, lo detesto, pero solo le permito eso a Sam porque se que lo hacia por el bien de Jun, he aprendido a controlar mejor mi temperamento hoy en día, porque si no le arrancaría la cabeza por el golpe.

-eso dolió- se refregó la cabeza, abrazo a Leah fuertemente, buscando que lo consuele, cosa que ella hizo, como odio esta situación, la odio profundamente-tengo razón, no ven que no me esta escuchando, ella no escucha nunca…

-Jun- le advirtió mi padre, Nessie realmente no estaba escuchando lo que el decía, sino que prestaba atención a Claire, que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas, que le contaba su versión de La Bella Durmiente, donde yo era la principal y ella junto a Emily eran las hadas madrinas, Jacob y Quil también la escuchaban atentamente. Continuaron comiendo, y jamás me voy a costumbrar ver todo lo que comen, entonces Nessie me dijo que quería ir al baño junto a Claire, como nadie más quería ir (aunque Quil y Jake quisieron acompañarnos, para no dejarnos solas, les explique que no, porque se vería raro que dos hombres de unos 20 años estén cerca del baño de mujeres)

Me dirigí con las niñas a los baños, podía escuchar a mi hijo junto a mi hermanastro despotricando contra los muchachos de la manada de Sam sobre la patrulla del próximo sábado, ninguno de los 7(incluido Embry) querían hacerla, pero una de las dos partes tenía que hacerlo, y ninguna iba a ceder, así que la discusión iba para rato. Cuando terminaron, fui ha comprarle unos helados, a Claire la sostenía con un brazo y con mi mano suelta sostenía la mano de mi hija, cuanto desearía que Edward estuviera aquí, el hecho que no me quiera no significaba que no iba a querer a sus hijos, nunca fui a buscarlo para darle a conocer la existencia de ellos, era más que nada por la negativa de ellos por conocer algo sobre él, pero cuando llegue el momento lo haré, tendría que hacerlo si el crecimiento de los chicos no se detenía pronto.

"quiero uno de frutilla, pero le podré poner chispas de chocolate? O talvez uno de limón? No se cual quiero, creo que mejor le doy el mío Jacob, debe tener hambre" me dijo mediante su tacto mi hija, yo la mire y sonreí, no me agrado al principio su unión con mi mejor amigo, porque ella es mía, solo mía, pero se que él jamás le hará daño, sino que la cuidara y la amará casi igual que yo lo hago.

-Jacob siempre tiene hambre no te preocupes por él. Elige el sabor que tu quieras, yo te voy a comprar lo que quieras, al igual que a esta hermosa niñita- Claire me sonrió, mi hija apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, ya estaba llegando a mi altura, Jun ya me había superado, creo que va ser igual de alto que su padre o su tío Emmett.

Nos colocamos enfrente de la heladería y ellas se fijaron que helado iban a escoger, entonces escuche los murmullos de unos jóvenes cerca nuestro "mira a esa castaña, es hermosa, no será modelo?", otro dijo "la que esta al lado esta para el infarto, lastima que se ve algo chica de edad, pero no creo que sea tanto", y supe lo que se venía ahora. Ellos se nos aproximaron, eran dos, no tendrían más de 20 años, se notaba que iban a la universidad cerca de estos lugares, tenían una sonrisa confiada en sus rostros, creo que están acostumbrados a abordar a chicas y conseguir algo de ellas, pero yo no soy como los demás, ni siendo humana lo fui.

-hola chicas!-nos saludo el de cabello negro, Nessie como siempre ni se entero de su presencia, estaba concentrada pensando que tipo de helado iba a comer- me llamo Gastón, quieren que les compre el helado?

-no gracias por tu oferta pero estamos bien- ellos se quedaron sorprendidos por mi voz, es todavía extraño saber que puedo deslumbrar a los humanos.

-pero te podemos acompañar, a vos y tu hermana? - señalo el muchacho de cabellos rubios a mi hija.

-no gracias…

-quiero uno de crema del cielo con dulce de leche- me interrumpió Nessie, en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de los jóvenes, y me miró extrañada, le negué con la cabeza y ella lo dejo pasar preguntándole a su amiguita- que sabor quieres?

-no se, el que tiene color rosa, me gusta el rosa- le contestó felizmente.

-no quieren a dar una vuelta en mi auto?- siguieron insistiendo, mientras yo agarraba los helados.

-no gracias, pero nos están esperando- Nessie tomo el suyo, mientras que yo ayudaba a Claire para que pueda comer el de ella, cuando mi hija comenzó a lamerlo, vi la mirada de los pervertidos cuando lo hacia, quise matarlos por tan solo atreverse a mirarla de esa manera.

-no sean malas, la podemos pasar …- no pudo terminar que sentí como alguien me agarro de atrás, abrazándome, era Jun.

-ella dijo que no, no te das cuenta, no sabes que no tienes que mirar a una mujer que ya es de otro?- la voz de mi hijo era dura, era idéntico a su padre, con una sola palabra podía causar miedo en cualquier mortal, cosa que por las expresiones de los muchachos lo logro.

-tu mujer?-trato de confrontarlo el de cabellos negros, pero se veía el temor en él.

- si las dos son mías- me apretó fuertemente hacia el, y lo mismo hizo con su hermana, ella tan solo seguía comiendo mirando curiosa la situación- me encanta jugar con dos hermanas, si supieras lo que eso se siente, te darías cuenta que es él cielo-tan solo gire mis ojos, se parecía físicamente a su padre, pero en muchos aspectos era igual que Emmett, siempre buscándole el doble sentido a todo.

-Jun, no lo hagas-murmure.

-pero tu eres mi mamita-dijo divertido y los chicos abrieron los ojos bien grandes-te estoy cuidando y todos tienen que saber que eres mía.

-es cierto?- se mostró atónito el de cabellos largos.

-claro que es cierto, con la pequeña – refiriéndose a su hermana- duermo todas las noches, y no sabrías de todos los sonidos que hace para mí- Nessie se enojo- lo compartimos todo- y él lamió un poco de su helado- y esta hermosura, puede mantenerme despierto toda la noche-menciono en forma sugerente y me beso la frente, no pude evitar reírme de las ocurrencias de mi hijo- así que si me disculpan tengo que llevármelas, tengo que comer el postre, adiós.

Y nos alejamos de ellos, que todavía estaba pasmado por sus palabras.

-todo eso era necesario?-le pregunte, pero el se sonrió.

-pues si que lo era, tu eres mía, y ellos tenía que saberlo. Me compras un helado?

-no entiendo porque siempre le dice a todo el mundo que ronco, si yo no ronco- se quejo Nessie- siempre le dice a todos de los ruidos que hago por la noche.

-si que roncas por que te crees que duermo con lo auriculares puestos..

Y comenzó la discusión si cual de los dos roncaba, que le puedo hacer son mis hijos, son mis hermosos hijos, ella que no entiende el doble sentido y él que tiene que demostrarle a todos que somos de él.

_Espero que le guste, trato antes del miércoles actualizar Regresando, pero como siempre digo no prometo nada, ci vediamo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de Meyer, pero si es mío el posesivo de Jun._


	5. NO TODO ES MARAVILLOSO EN MI VIDA

NO TODO ES MARAVILLOSO EN MI VIDA

Jun (pov)

-HAAAA!!!!HAAAA!!!!!! POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE!!!!QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTE SUFRIMIENTO!!!!!!-los gritos eran constantes y no terminaban, podía escucharla, tan solo podía escucharla y verla sufrir; ¿hace cuanto tiempo que esta así? Parecen días pero estoy seguro que tan solo van minutos, ¿Por qué no muere? No deseo que lo haga, pero suplica que alguien detenga su dolor, y tan solo puedo observarla mientras sufre.

"Jun despierta, tan solo es una pesadilla" el susurro mental de mi hermana me logró sacar de ese lugar, de mi pesadilla recurrente, cuando abrí los ojos logre que mi vista se adaptara a la luz del día, Nessie estaba sentada al lado mío acariciándome los cabellos para que no me alarme "no te preocupes tus latidos no fueron muy acelerados, Seth no se dio cuenta y mamá salió ha hacer unas compras" me sonrió tristemente, aunque odie admitirlo, ella es la que siempre cuida de mí, aun cuando su mente esta en su mundo de ilusiones, deja un margen de conciencia para vigilarme ante cualquier cosa, cubrí mi rostro con la almohada tratando de bloquear los recuerdos de mi sueño, odio ese maldito sueño, pero no me deja en paz, es parte de mi penitencia por lo que hice, por lo que hicimos ese día. "tan malo fue?" preguntó, hasta mentalmente puedo escuchar su preocupación, es horrible que mis mujeres se preocupen por mí, yo soy el que debe cuidar de ellas no ellas de mí, pero mi hermana al igual que mi mamá y mis otras chicas son así, tan solo tienen pensamientos protectores hacía mí.

-no más que lo usual- le respondí, y me dispuse levantarme. Ayer me pase todo el día haciendo doble turno en la tienda de papá, todavía estaba enojado porque prendí fuego el deposito que tiene cerca de su casa, ¿pero quien iba a saber que el plástico podía prenderse tan rápidamente? Trate de apagarlo antes de que se quemara todo el lugar pero tenía una cita con mi Kim, le ayude a cargar un par de cajas, ya que el idiota que tiene como novio, Jared, no sirve para nada, ya se va a dar cuenta que yo soy el único hombre de su vida y como no puedo decepcionar a mis mujeres, deje la tarea de controlar el incendio para más tarde, y una cosa llevo a la otra, en resumen, papá se enojo y casi me mata, mamá no dijo una palabra (cosa que es lo peor) y dejo que hiciesen de mí lo que papá quisiese, el abuelo me gritó por media hora (para ser humano tiene muy buen pulmón) y Leah me dio unos mimos (un bonus que obtengo cada vez que me castigan, cosa que vale la pena el sufrimiento). Así que termine tan cansado, que me olvide de ponerme mis auriculares para calmarme un poco y evitar levemente la pesadilla; no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo es mi maldito karma, pero no es nada a comparación de lo que hice.

Nessie me miraba todavía estaba preocupada por mí, intente ignorar sus preguntas de lastimas o su apoyo moral, y comencé a desvestirme, ¿pero donde demonios deje mis pantalones?.

-por que siempre te tienes que desnudar enfrente mío?- se molesto Nessie tapándose los ojos. ¿Como no entiende que mi belleza es algo que tiene que admirarse y no ocultarse ante los ojos del mundo?

-ha no te hagas, si te gusta- le bromee- donde están mis pantalones?- sin responderme señalo encima de la silla ¿Cómo puede ser que nunca encuentre las cosas?, y fue hacía abajo sin dejar de taparse los ojos. Me miré al espejo, y es cierto soy hermoso, tengo ojos verdes que atraen mucho a las chicas pero detesto este pelo, siempre hace lo que quiere, siempre va en mi contra, pero a mis chicas le gusta, y me alegra siempre complacerlas, por suerte tengo ciertos gestos de mamá, le escuche varias veces reflexionar a mi abuelo de que me parezco mucho a ESA cosa, pero sé que no me le parezco en nada, yo soy mi propia persona, el eligió ser un monstruo, el tomó decisiones que afecto a muchos sin pensar en las consecuencias, yo soy un monstruo pero no tuve elección, fui creado para dañar a todos, aunque trato de evitarlo, y todo es su culpa, el va a pagar por todo el mal que ha hecho.

Abajo estaba la abuela cocinando el desayuno, Nessie le estaba ayudando y Seth como siempre esperaba para comer, si que es un flojo ese lobo, entonces fui para reunirme con mis hermosas damas y el perrito. Mi abuela estaba fritando unos huevos mientras que mi hermana servía cereales, me acerque y abrace a mi hermosa señora por la espalda.

-hola mi niño- me sonrió mientras me besaba la mejilla- ya era hora que te levantaras, ve siéntate que ya sirvo el desayuno.

-si abuelita- miré a Seth y le saque la lengua, el se limito a girar los ojos, si esta celoso, por que mi Sue me quiere más que a él. Me senté al lado del perrito y agito su cabeza.

-no te podías peinar un poco, enano?-aunque ahora parezco de unos 17, y mido 1.80m, el muy presumido me sigue llamando enano, claro si el mide como unos dos metros.

-no encontré el peine, y lo busque- me digne a decirle.

-y tu remera tampoco la encontraste?- continuo provocándome mi tío, no se como mi hermosa Leah es hermana de este perrito, siempre molestándome, no debería hablarle más para que después me suplique que lo haga, todos saben que el no puede vivir sin mí.

-que no tengas mi hermoso físico no significa que tengas que estar celoso, alguien va a sentir pena por vos y te va a querer- la abuela puso nuestro plato enfrente mío y dejamos la pelea para más tarde; pero después me vengó de él.

-Bella te va a llevar para lo de Sam, él te esta esperando- me dijo mi abuela, se me atraganto el cereal en la garganta, papá puede ser muy cruel conmigo cuando quiere, pero prefiero eso antes de que mamá haga algo, ella me puede matar en vida cuando se enoja.

-no entiendo como puedes siempre meterte en problemas- acoto Seth, lo mire de mala manera, se estaba pasando de la raya. Entonces mamá llego y todos se quedaron callados, no me atreví a dirigirle la mirada, estaba todavía molesta conmigo, era peor cuando no me decía nada como ahora. Escuche como beso a Nessie y se acerco hacia mí, me tense al instante.

-cuando termines vamos a lo de Sam, hoy quiere que catalogues toda las conservas según su valor nutritivo- ¡mierda!, Seth se empezó a reír y no le golpee por que mamá estaba presente.

Al rato nos subimos en la camioneta, y yo me senté al lado de mamá, Nessie estaba atrás junto a Seth hablando de cosas que las chicas hablan, si mi tío es una mujercita.

-por que pensaste que era divertido prender fuego el depósito?-me pregunto calmadamente, sentí como los demás me miraban, trague en seco, mamá puede que sea más pequeña en tamaño que yo pero no puedo evitar tenerle miedo cuando se entera que hice algo malo.

-no se- murmure, pero esta vez la observe, ella no sacaba su vista de la calle, parecía que pensaba algo y me da miedo cuando lo hace, llegamos al mini supermercado de papá. ¡demonios! Todos estaban ahí, Brady tenía una cámara para grabar mientras papá me obligaba ordenar todo el comercio, Paul y Jared tenían una gran sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros, Emily se mostraba precavida mientras que papá me mataba con la mirada, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, si! Tendría mi cabeza en bandeja de plata hoy. Seth y Nessie bajaron y se les unieron, Jacob abrazo a mi hermana felizmente, no estoy muy contento que ella haya sido imprimada pero si lo iba a ser era bueno que sea él, y no un idiota, como por ejemplo Seth, o cualquiera de la manada de papá; pero nuestra vida no es un cuento de hadas y eso no podía terminar bien, no cuando nosotros no nos merecemos el amor de nadie. Suspiré pesadamente y mamá dirigió su atención hacia mí, sus ojos dorados son tan hipnóticos, me pregunto como habrá sido cuando era humana, aunque Nessie tiene esos ojos sé que en la mirada de mamá habrán sido algo maravilloso.

"voy a aclararte una sola cosa Jun" ella corrió su escudo para que escuchase sus pensamientos, me limite a tan verla mientras me daba un sermón "no comprendo cual es tu fascinación para meterte en problemas, ¿acaso no te doy la suficiente atención? ¿no te críe bien?"

-no, no es eso, me criaste bien y me prestas mucha atención- "demasiada para mí gusto" acote mentalmente, no me gusta hacer enojar a mamá, no se merece todos los problemas que le causo, ella es mía y no debe sufrir, no debe sufrir más de que ya lo hizo. Ella asintió, me acarició el rostro suavemente, escuche las risas de los demás, si ya sé soy el bebe de mamá, pero no lo puedo evitar.

"por más que tu estructura sea más fuerte que la de los seres humanos, no eres indestructible" sollozo levemente, se me rompía el corazón que se ponga así "no puedes hacer cosas así, te puedes lastimar, la cicatriz en tu espalda es la prueba de eso, no te arriesgues, no puedo concebir la idea de perderte, tu y tu hermana son la razón por la cual estoy aquí" , trate que no notase el dolor que me causo sus palabras, era cierto, nosotros somos lo causantes de todo esto.

-no te preocupes má- trate de calmarla- voy a estar bien, no voy ha hacer algo así de nuevo.

"si lo vas hacer, pero espero que no sea algo tan riesgoso ¿me lo prometes?" asentí, no deseo disturbarla más de lo que ya estaba "bueno hoy voy ha hacer doble turno, así que te quedas con Sam todo el día", vi hacía la dirección donde estaba papá, y por su mirada no me iba ha hacer fácil la penitencia "él te quiere mucho, ve que tienes cosas que hacer" y me beso la mejilla, incluso cuando su piel es tan fría, siento su calidez. Entonces no me quedo más opción que entregarme a papá que me quería comer vivo, mientras que esos molestos de las dos manada lo disfrutaban, voy a tomar represarías por esto, y les va a doler; por suerte mi Leah me sonrió y me olvide de los trabajos forzados que me esperaban. Estuve todo el día arreglando la tienda, los idiotas que tengo de amigos se tomaron fotos mientras que trabajaba, papá se enojo con ellos por molestarme y los hecho a todos, recomendé que los matase, pero me dijo que por ahora no, pero si mataba a alguien ya tenía a un ser que encabezaba su lista y me miro amenazante, no toma muy bien mis sugerencias; a la hora de la comida, ya se calmo un poco y al menos ya me llamaba Jun, cuando se enojan mucho conmigo todos me llamaba Edward, detesto ese nombre, es horrible. Cuando fue de noche, decidió que era demasiado y me levanto el castigo, hasta próximo aviso, no entiendo como siempre esperan que yo cause problemas, yo tan solo me divierto, y si algo se rompe, se prende fuego o explota en el proceso, no es culpa ¿no es así? Tengo todo el derecho a pasarla bien, me alcanzo hacia la casa del abuelo (Nessie ya se había ido hacia horas con el perrito de mi tío). Cuando llegue a casa, mamá ya se había ido a trabajar y mis abuelos ya estaban dormidos, el molesto de Seth estaba roncando en la sala, es una lastima que él se haya mudado con nosotros, sería perfecto que mi Leah sea la que este en esta habitación durmiendo, verla dormir es algo fascinante, a veces me gustaría no dormir para tan solo admirarla, hubo ocasiones que lo he hecho, ella me trae paz, cuando la veo durmiendo tan hermosa y calmadamente, se que todo vale la pena. Pero no tengo esa suerte, yo tengo que dormir y mis pesadillas me rodean y no me dejan en tranquilo; subí a mi cuarto(no antes sin llenar la cara de mi tío con crema, se va a ver hermoso cuando se levante, eso es por atreverse a meterse conmigo y aún no termine con él), y Nessie me estaba esperando, estaba sentada en su cama sin decirme una palabra, sus profundos ojos chocolates no dejaban de observarme, me dispuse a desvestirme pero esta vez ella no hizo ningún comentario por que lo haga enfrente de ella, lo sabía antes que yo, hoy tendría una pesadilla, ni siquiera la música me ayudaría esta vez. Me quede en mis boxers, me acosté, ella seguía sin quitarme la vista de encima.

"no te preocupes voy a estar vigilando, intenta dormir" me aconsejo, le podía pedir que no lo haga pero ella es igual a mamá, siempre me hace la contra, se iba a quedar toda la noche en vela para monitorear mi comportamiento, no queremos que nadie se entere de mis pesadillas.

-cuando lo encuentre voy a destruirlo, todo esto es su culpa, el debe dejar de existir- me pase la mano sobre mis cabellos, en serio, cuando lo encuentre lo destruiré, es una lastima que sepa que eso se llama Edward y por lo que escuche su creador se llama Carlisle, me gustaría saber un poco más para localizarlo y cumplir con mi meta pero al mismo tiempo no quiero saber nada sobre él, eso para mí no es nada.

"no pienses en eso" suspiró pesadamente Nessie "no vale la pena, tan solo concéntrate en no tener pesadillas, trata de pensar en Leah o en papá o los abuelos, cualquier cosa que te distraiga"

-ya sabes que no puedo, además ya dentro de poco llega el aniversario, simplemente se me es imposible pensar en algo más- ella asintió, y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, me le acerque y le acaricie el rostro- no te pongas así, los dos sabemos que es lo que tengo que pagar por lo que hice.

"tu no fuiste el único culpable, yo también cause esa tragedia, los dos juntos lo hicimos" me quede mirándola, no podía negarle eso, no podía protegerla de algo que los dos sabíamos que era cierto "crees que ellos nos perdonaran cuando lo sepan, cuando realmente lo sepan?" me pregunto casi suplicándome. Me aleje de ella y me volví acostar. Me puse los auriculares, y me quede mirando el techo.

- tu sabes bien que no, somos dos monstruos, no merecemos perdón por nada, no somos mejor que eso, ese vampiro va a pagar por todo lo que hizo, y nosotros también eventualmente; tan solo espero que tengamos más tiempo para disfrutar nuestro tiempo con ellos antes de irnos- podía sentir como tembló ligeramente-sabes bien que tendremos que irnos, ya se que no quieres dejar a nadie, pero es para lo mejor, ellos deben seguir con sus vidas, nosotros no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo más, ya hemos consumido demasiado su tiempo.

"voy a extrañar a mamá, a mi Jacob, a papá, a todos" sollozo un poco.

-yo también pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediar la situación, la verdad saldrá a la luz algún día y tendremos que irnos, prefiero hacerlo antes de ver sus rostros llenos de odio y repulsión ante nosotros; ahora dejemos de hablar de eso, que el tonto de Seth se va a despertar- y ella apago la luz sin decir más.

Subí el volumen de mi mp3 , y trate de pensar en la bella sonrisa de mamá, cuanto la voy a extrañar cuando no la vea más, pero era para mejor; mis parpados se volvieron pesados, y me deje llevar por la música.

-HAAAAAA!!!!!!QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO? HAAAAA!!!!! POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN LO DETENGA!!!!!!!- su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre y mis manos también, era un monstruo, no era mejor que ese vampiro, pero el iba a pagar por lo que hizo.

_Ya se que no es lo que esperaban para el punto de vista de Jun pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que demostrar que no es tan solo un chiquito molesto sino que tiene un gran sentimiento de culpa, mucho de su carácter lo base en Edward, espero que les haya gustado, si no me lo dicen, no me molesta, en la otra historia más adelante tiene también su punto de vista y es mucho más gracioso._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia._


	6. REUNIÓN FAMILIAR PARTE 1

REUNIÓN FAMILIAR (PARTE 1)

Sam (pov)

-crees que él regresara?- me pregunto preocupado Embry, era la discusión de todos los días, cuando Jacob regresaría a la Push, estaban todos en mi casa, bueno todos menos Leah, pero era mejor que ella no estuviese presente, ya era demasiado incómoda la situación.

- él tomo su decisión, no hay nada que pueda hacer para revertirlo, el prefirió irse con Bella- le conteste, todos se quedaron callados, realmente no tuvo mucha opción después de haber imprimado a la hija de ella, yo no puedo concebir la idea de estar lejos de Emily ni un segundo, por eso no lo juzgo por su decisión, pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Esta situación se estaba convirtiendo cada vez en algo más penoso, eran ya cuatro meses de que se fue, nos cruzamos con su aroma cuando realizamos nuestra patrulla, pero también con la de Bella y sus hijos, pero el aroma de los niños era totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez sentí, era como perfumes salvajes, tan exquisitos y atrayentes, pero como todo vampiro, bueno, mitad vampiros, no es seguro confiarse de ellos no importa que tan bien huelan.

-quieren comer más papas?- ofreció Emily hacia los muchachos, y como jamás se detienen de comer, prácticamente le sacaron la hoya de las manos, ahora somos siete en la manada, se nos unieron Seth, Quil y Leah, hace menos de un mes, y creo que más de los jóvenes quileutes se nos van a unir.

-buena comida…- dijo Jared con la boca llena, como me molesta que se comporten así frente a Emily, como si fuese un hombre también.

-cierra la boca para comer- le reté, pero hizo caso omiso a mis palabras- aprendan a comportarse…-entonces una esencia llego hacia nosotros, nos pusimos en posición de alerta, estaba muy cerca de nosotros estaba dentro de la Push, eran la esencia de los hijos de Bella.

-Sam?-se alarmó Emily ante el cambio repentino de nosotros, todos habían dejado de comer y estaban parados esperando mi orden.

-quédate aquí adentro- le dije rápidamente- chicos, vamos- les ordene al resto, todos asintieron y nos dirigimos hacía afuera; a unos 5 metros de la casa estaban ellos parados, era un niño y una niña, que no tendrían más de unos dos años, ¿pero Bella no había tenido sus hijos hace tan solo unos meses? Pero por sus aromas confirme que eran ellos ¿pero como?. El niño tenía el cabello castaño con unos grandes ojos verdes, tenía una remera de Dragon Ball y unos pantalones algo embarrados, pero su mirada parecía como la de una persona adulta, demasiada determinación en esta, la niña tenía cabello bronce y ojos chocolates, tenía un vestido que hacía juego con sus sandalias, pero estaba detrás del niño y parecía tener miedo, pero ambos eran tan hermosos, como ningún niño que alguna vez haya visto. Todos estábamos sin palabras ante ellos, y nos miramos sin saber que hacer.

-tu eres Sam el jefe de la manada?-gritó el niño hacia mí, parecía como si me estuviera retando a algo, estaba totalmente descolocado ante la situación, pero tome control de mi mismo.

-si lo soy, ¿y tu eres?- le dije calmadamente no deseaba asustarlo, tan solo eran unos niños. Pero él entrecerro los ojos molesto antes de sentenciar.

-soy Jun y ella es mi hermana Nessie- la niña ante la mención de su nombre se sonrojo y oculto su rostro tras la espalda de su hermano- y no te tenemos miedo.

-si que ese pequeño tiene ganas de morir- se burló Paul, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso para asustarlo, estaba por mandarlo a callar cuando Jun continuo.

-estoy hablando con el dueño del circo no con el mono, así que te callas- le ordenó el niño, no pude evitarlo y me reí junto a los demás, Paul estaba colorado de la bronca pero nunca lastimaría a niños.-hemos venido a definir las nuevas reglas del tratado.

Pare de reírme automáticamente y levantando las manos, acercándome a ellos, para que sepan que no los iba a dañar, les señale a los demás que se queden en su lugar , pero el niño me miró amenazante como si pudiera hacerme daño y cuando estuve enfrente de ellos, me di cuenta que eran realmente pequeños.

-no soy tan pequeño, no te hagas el alto, Jacob es más grandote que tu- me aseguro molesto, me confundí, era como si leyese mis pensamientos, pero el se sonrió.

-si sabes sobre el tratado, también sabes que no pueden estar por aquí- le mencione lo más delicadamente, la niña hizo un puchero, era absolutamente adorable, pero el niño se mantuvo desafiante.

-ya sé, no soy tonto, pero quiero que Jacob venga a ver a su padre, y por eso quiero que concordemos nuevas reglas para el tratado- sus palabras me descolocaron por completo, Jacob no ha visto a Billy desde hace cuatro meses, pero nosotros no le prohibimos que venga a la Push, él no se apareció de nuevo por estos lugares.- no importa de quien fue la culpa, detesto tener que ver su cara de perrito lastimado así que las cosas se solucionan hoy.

-esta bien- fue lo único que pude murmurar, yendo en contra de todo mi buen juicio decidí que arreglemos con el chico la situación- ven vamos a sentarnos- le señale una mesa y sillas que estaban en el jardín, él asintió y nos dirigimos hacia ellas. Me senté y Jun trepó la silla para también hacerlo, es impresionante que tan solo tenga unos meses y parezca de más edad, además su forma de expresarse era como si su mente trabajase con aún mas madurez, Nessie se quedo parada a su lado, el resto de la manada se aproximo curiosos por ellos. El niño me miró un rato como examinándome, como si trátese de descubrir la manera de enfrentarme.

-quiero que Jacob pueda visitar a su padre cuando quiera- habló de pronto.

-no me voy a oponer a eso, el puede visitar a Billy en cualquier momento- coincidí con él, la niña pareció relajarse, es extraño pensar que ella era la imprimación de Jacob, ni siquiera es humana, el niño pareció confundido por un momento, Nessie observa el paisaje y de pronto algo llamo su atención, toco la mano de su hermano.

-si ve verla la mariposa- dijo molesto, la niña se alejo saltando felizmente con una sonrisa hacia un tronco donde reposaba una mariposa- niños- exclamo hacia mí, no pude evitar sonreír ante su manera de actuar, era como si intentase ser más grande de lo que era.

-y como esta Jacob?- cuestiono Quil, él es uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre esta preocupado por él.

-bien, debe estar cazando ahora, quisimos arreglar este tema, y nos escabullimos sin que se den cuenta- admitió presumido. La niña seguía observando maravillada la mariposa, como si fuese algo único.

-ustedes son los hijos de Bella, si que se parecen mucho, pero creo que deben tener más rasgo del vampiro, no sabría asegurarlo, por suerte nunca lo conocí- murmuro Embry, al instante el rostro del niño se lleno de furia.

-yo no me parezco a eso-se notaba el odio en su voz-yo soy igual que mi mama o mi abuelo, no a ese vampiro.

-esta bien Jun, no deseo ofenderte Embry-intente calmarlo- no fue su intención…

Entonces salió de la casa Emily, estaba curiosa por nuestras visitas también, temí que el niño se asustara por las marcas en sus rostros y la haga sentir mal por eso, pero el Jun al percatarse de su presencia sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió juguetonamente, ella se nos acerco, pero como no sentí que él fuese un peligro para ella, no la aleje. El niño se paro sobre su silla y agacho la cabeza saludándola

-hola, mi hermosa señorita, mi nombre es Jun Swan, ¿me daría el gusto de conocer el suyo?- su voz se volvió más profunda, casi como si quisiese sonar seductoramente, ¿es posible que este chico este coqueteando con ella?, Emily se sonrojo ante sus palabras ¿pero que demonios?

-soy Emily, mucho gusto en conocerte Jun- contestó tímidamente.

-no el gusto es mío, mi preciosa señorita, si hubiese sabido que en la Push había jóvenes tan hermosas, hubiese venido antes- cuando Emily estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el niño tomo su mano y se la beso, causando que ella riese tontamente, un momento, ni conmigo ríe así, ¿pero que pasa acá?, estaba por alejarlo de mí novia, cuando sentí que alguien tiraba mis pantalones, era Nessie.

-señor Sam- se sonrojo profundamente mientras me hablaba, no pude evitar relajarme ante su presencia- ¿dejaría que me lleve a Sisi? Le prometo que la voy a cuidar, la voy a amar, le voy a dar de comer, y si quiere la traigo de vez en cuando para que usted confirme que esta bien.-no entendí de lo que me hablaba.

-discúlpame ¿pero quién es Sisi?-

-la mariposa, me dijo que se llamaba Sisi-¿le dijo?- le juro que la voy a proteger, no voy a dejar que Jun le haga daño, y mamá me va dejar conservarla- me suplicó con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿una mariposa?- se extraño Seth, como todos

-si una mariposa, pero se llama Sisi ¿me dejaría llevármela?-volvió a indagar inocentemente, sus grandes ojos chocolates, se hacían cada vez más grandes, asentí, porque simplemente era tan dulce, y ella me abrazó con fuerza mi pierna, fue algo precioso que lo hiciese, cuando me soltó, se acerco hacia Seth y lo tomó de la mano- ven conmigo quieres que la conozcas, de ahora en adelante vas a ser mi mejor amigo, y con Jun nos vamos a divertir mucho- y se llevó a Seth, que nos miraba sin entender que estaba pasando.

Cuando volví a dirigir mi atención hacia Emily, ella estaba sentada al lado de Jun, y él le estaba acariciando sus heridas ¿pero en que momento paso esto? No sabía si sentirme celoso, estar enojado, reírme ante esto, o simplemente mandar a volar a ese niño.

-es una lástima que no puedas ser mía-susurro el chico ¿suya?- eres de Sam, y no esta bien hacer enojar al jefe de una manada, pero cuando te canses de él, yo voy a estar esperándote-¿pero que le pasa a este chico?, todos estaban maravillados por sus comportamiento, Emily le dio un beso en la mejilla, causando que él se sonroje.

-Emily-grité desesperado

-que? No ves lo adorable que es?- contesto sin más, de pronto sentí como alguien se aproximaba, olfatee que era Leah, al fin alguien que sepa detener esta situación.

_Bueno como siempre digo, me parece que me salió como la ostia, jaja, pero bueno esta es la primera parte de cómo los chicos conocen a la manada, en el próximo capítulo lo sigo, tan solo espero que haya sido entretenido, chau._

_Con respecto a regresando donde muchas preguntan cuando se van a arreglar las cosas, en los próximos capítulos, los chicos se van a ir acercando a la familia de Edward, y ligeramente a él, pero sepan dispensarme, la historia se esta haciendo larga porque así la había escrito, y no me gusta mucho adelantar las cosas por ahora._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen tan solo la historia._


	7. REUNIÓN FAMILIAR PARTE 2

REUNIÓN FAMILIAR (PARTE 2)

Sam (pov)

**-que? No ves lo adorable que es?- contesto sin más, de pronto sentí como alguien se aproximaba, olfatee que era Leah, al fin alguien que sepa detener esta situación.**

**(30 minutos después)**

Por un momento considere que por la llegada de Leah todo iba a regresar a la normalidad, cuan equivocado estuve. El niño tan pronto la diviso sus ojos se iluminaron, como cuando alguien ve algo maravilloso, salto de su silla y le abrazo fuertemente, Leah se asombro al principio pero sus rasgos se suavizaron al instante, y lo abrazo con cariño; con los chicos no supimos que decir o hacer, hasta creo que se podía escuchar el grillo de fondo ante nuestra marginación ante la situación. Ni cuando salía conmigo vi ese rostro en ella, estaba absolutamente extasiada, como si todo estuviese bien en el mundo ahora, por un momento creí que imprimo al niño, pero no fue así, sino que era algo diferente ¿Qué? Pues no lo sé. No pude ver el rostro del niño, ya que oculto su rostro entre los cabellos de ella, pero pudimos escuchar claramente cuando murmuró.

-no sabes cuanto te he buscado, tu eres mía-¿pero que buscaba? Si tan solo tenía cuatro meses ¿Qué pudo haber buscado en tan corto tiempo?, Leah le dio un beso en la mejilla, todo sería muy tierno si no fuese por la cara anonadada de mi novia, parece que el niño le hizo algo, porque ni a mi me mira así, como totalmente poseída, ¿tendrá poderes para atraer a las mujeres? ¿Por qué o si no como explico su comportamiento?.

-parece que el niñito te saco tu novia- se atrevió a bromear Paul, no se como hice para no transformarme y arrancarle esa maldita sonrisa. Así que durante estos últimos treinta minutos estoy viendo como mi novia, futura esposa, y futura madre de mis hijos, mi alma gemela; me ignora para darle de comer en al boca (no se porque, ya que estoy completamente seguro que puede comer solo) al niño de ojos verdes que cada vez que me miraba parecía que me sobraba. Pero bueno , al menos no estoy solo en esto, al rato de Leah, llegaron Rachel y Kim, que también ignoraron a sus respectivos novios, sin ni siquiera saludarlos, cuando posaron sus ojos en es niño se dirigieron hacia él.

Él estaba parado en medio de la mesa mientras que las chicas se reían de cada palabra que decía o se sonrojaban cuando él las besaba, ¿es posible que tres hombres estén celosos de un pequeño que no se que le ven de lindo? ¡no! Pero eso no cambia que cause que me enoje ya que mi Emily no me presta atención. Por otro lado, cuando la niña saludo a las chicas educadamente, ellas también se quedaron sorprendidas y sonreían, ahora estaba sentada en las piernas de Emily jugando con los mechones de ella, mientras le seguía hablando a Seth de cómo se iban a divertir jugando con su hermanito.

-…y vamos a observar como los duendes se ocultan para que nadie los mire-dijo felizmente hacia nosotros, aunque no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando- tan solo tenemos que cerrar los ojos así-entrecerró los ojos, con su dulce voz parecía como si te estuviera hechizando- y los vamos a poder ver…

-…cuando sea grande- continúo el niño mirando fijamente a Kim, y ella rió tontamente, escuche como Jared suspiro pesadamente molesto-voy a ser famoso, y voy cantar y actuar, y voy a tener mucho dinero y vas a vivir conmigo-tomo la mano de ella y la beso delicadamente, sostuve junto a Quil a Jared antes de que hiciese algo precipitado; el niño lo observo y se rió-¿quieres ser mía?-le pregunto sin más. ¿a que se refería con eso?, ya a Leah, aunque a ella no le había preguntado sino que lo estableció como un hecho, hizo lo mismo ¿Cómo ser suya?. Kim sin mirar a su novio, que estaba absolutamente enojado, asintió; el rostro de Jun se puso colorado y se dirigió a mi novia ¡ha, no! ¡más le vale que no se atreva a preguntarle lo mismo a ella!- lo siento mi hermosa Emily, te pediría que seas mía también pero tengo que estar en buenos términos con el alpha de la manada, o sino, no dudaría en pedirte eso, sería un honor tenerte para mí solo- la reverenció levemente- no olvides lo que dije, cuando te canses de él yo te estaré esperando.- ¿pero que es lo que le pasa a este niño? ¿Cómo puede proponerle eso a mi novia? ¿y como es posible que mi novia, mi Emily, luzca algo decepcionada en este momento? ¡¿pero que demonios pasa aquí?

-…entonces vamos a darle de comer a Sisi, y si quiere la reina de las hadas va a darle un regalo, por lo linda que se va a ver ¿no es cierto señor Sam?-¿pero de que esta hablando esta niña? Se veía tan adorable con sus ojos tan abiertos, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, que no pude hacer otra cosa que asentir a lo que sea lo que ella estuviera diciendo. Sonrió torciendo ligeramente los labios y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna que jamás escuche, acomodándose mejor entre las piernas de Emily, que la abrazo maternalmente; entonces me di cuanta si alguno de nosotros tenía algo contra esos niños, especialmente ese pequeño Don Juan, que ahora estaba hablando sobre sus planes futuros con Quil y Embry, mientras que les guiñaba a dirección de las chicas, se fue con esa imagen, eran tan solo niños, pequeños y hermosos niños, que no podían hacerle mal a nadie. No importa si su padre sea algo que no debe existir, ese ser diabólico y sin escrúpulos, que tan solo tuvo la posibilidad de seguir pisando esta tierra gracias a ese tonto tratado y que su madre haya seguido su camino…

-no digas eso de mamá- me gritó de pronto Jun encolerizado, bajándose de la mesa rápidamente y poniéndose enfrente mío- ella no es mala, ella es la mejor mamá que hay, nunca la compares con esa cosa- su voz parecía escupir veneno, todos nos quedamos impresionados a medida que sus ojos se fueron oscureciendo ¿Cómo pudo saber lo que estaba pensando?- ella jamás va a ser como ese horrible vampiro, no quiero que nunca más la compares con eso…-de pronto miró hacia su hermana que lo miraba fijamente, y por un momento creí notar en sus facciones a un ser más grande, de más edad, como si ella no tuviese dos años, o cuatro meses como en verdad tenía, sino como si fuese una adulta; Jun pareció avergonzarse y calmar su ira, y me miro tímidamente- lo siento, señor Sam, no debí ser tan grosero, no es su culpa, lo siento mucho- y me extendió su pequeña mano, yo me quede duro sin entender lo que había pasado ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Tome su manita y sentí el calor de esta, y asentí.

-niño, ¿acaso supiste lo que yo pensaba?- le cuestione sin darme cuenta, él me miro y sonrío con sorna.

-no se ofenda, pero de todos los hombres presentes usted es el más entretenido y el más entendible-se dirigió hacia Paul-la palabra colguera no existe, si me deseas matar, se dice colgar no colguera-salto hacia la mesa y se coloco en el centro mientras todos nos quedamos absortos ante sus palabras ¿lee la mente? ¿dijo que lee la mente? ¿de donde saco Paul la palabra colguera? ¿acaso es un idiota? –no se asusten mis hermosas damas- hablo hacia las chicas, que parecían fascinadas por él- mamá me enseño a que es de mala educación escuchar la mente de otras personas si es posible hacerlo y con ustedes lo hice, siempre es bueno que las hermosas damas sean un misterio para mí, que guarden sus secretos así siempre serán un misterio para mí y sea más atrayente conquistarlas-se refregó ese cabello que parecía que iba para todos lados, mientras que ellas parecían poseídas por él- pero lo cierto es que tenía que leer la mente de ustedes para evitar cualquier problema, no iba a arriesgar a mi Nessie…- pero que le pasa, ¿inclusa su hermana es suya?- si Nessie es mía- me aseguro algo contrariado- aunque sea mi hermana, ella es mía, soy yo quien debo cuidar de ella, y protegerla, no voy a dejar que nada malo le pase, no lo puedo permitir- la niña seguía mirando la mariposa que estaba todavía en el tronco, tarareando una canción como si no estuviese prestando atención- mamá es mía, y de nadie más- me explico naturalmente como si no entendiese la verdad más básica- no puedo permitir que nada le pase a mis mujeres, porque son mías y de nadie más. Y aunque Emily no pueda ser mía, ella continua siendo mía-creo que habré faltado a alguna clase de lógica en el colegio, porque no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice; pareció algo irritado no solo hacia mí sino hacia todos nosotros, ya que ninguno comprendía una palabra- bueno se nota que con ustedes no se puede hablar, así que en resumen, si puedo leer la mente.- se sentó en medio de la mesa algo molesto.

-Sam..-susurró Embry, lo miré, estaba tan perdido como yo y los demás- ¿entendiste algo?- de pronto un aroma familiar apareció, nos giramos observando hacia el bosque y entre los árboles salió Jacob, tenso y precavido; todos nos colocamos enfrente de las chicas, aunque el sea también uno de nosotros ya no pertenecía a la manada y no sabíamos como podía reaccionar ahora.

-denme a los niños y me iré sin pelear- nos advirtió convulsionando ligeramente, tuve que dar una señal para que ninguno hiciese nada cuando Paul empezó a hacerlo también.

-no es necesario todo esto…-

-Jacob- me interrumpió la niña corriendo hacia él felizmente y saltando entre sus brazos, el la abrazo y cerró los ojos calmándose, creo que el hecho de no estar con ella durante un tiempo lo ponía muy nervioso, lo mismo me pasa con Emily; Nessie se separó para mirarle a los ojos, el rostro de ambos estaba iluminado, relajado, con el cariño y la adoración que se sentían mutuamente, con su manita toco su rostro y él sonrío como hacia tiempo lo veía hacer.

-en serio-el dijo como si ella le hubiese dicho algo ¿Qué ahora él también lee la mente?- pero no les ordene que no viniesen por aquí, no se tienen que alejar de mi lado…

-no iba a dejar que sigas con esa cara de perrito lastimado- pasó Jun entre medio de nosotros, acercándose hacia él- vinimos a arreglar para que veas a tu papá y tu hermana; mira allí esta ella- señalo hacia Rachel, que lo contemplaba esperanzada, hacia meses que no se veían- tu mismo nos dijiste que la familia tiene que estar junta- cuando a estuvo a su lado estiró las manos para que el lo agarre, cosa que hizo colocándose entre sus brazos al igual que su hermana- conseguimos que puedas ver a tu familia de ahora en más.- le aseguro; Jacob algo confuso me miró y yo asentí. Pensó por un segundo y también asintió.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?- curioseo aferrando su agarre a los dos niños.

-bien- contesto rápidamente Rachel- pero realmente te extrañamos, ¿podrías pasar algún día si quieres?- pareció dudar un segundo

-no creo- murmuro- tengo que cuidar a los chicos mientras Bella no esta, y prefiero no separarme de ellos mucho tiempo

-puedes traerlos-le afirme, sorprendiéndolo- no hay problema, ellos pueden venir contigo.

-si, Jacob- le anunció Jun- tengo que regresar, tengo que venir a visitar a mis hermosas damas- moviendo las cejas, causando que él girara los ojos.

-no vas a cambiar más ¿no es cierto Jun? No puedo creer que seas…-suspiro pesadamente- no sé de donde saliste así-se volvió hacia nosotros- lo hablare con Bella, ella también tiene que decidir sobre esto, no prometo nada hermana, pero creo que lo podré lograr, bueno nos vemos.- se dispuso a retirarse.

-las voy a visitar luego mis hermosas damas, adiós- agito la mano el niño, y yo me quede observando como Emily se despidió emocionada ¿pero que le pasa hoy a ella?. Entonces antes de olvidarme los llame de nuevo.

-¿Nessie?- ella se giró para verme- te olvidas de tu mariposa- le señale el tronco.

-no esta bien, cuando regrese la voy a venir a buscar, primero tengo que armar un cuarto para ella, pedirle permiso a mamá y ver como hago para que Jun se le acerque- me sonrió y no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, desaparecieron entre los árboles.

-¿en serio vas dejar que ellos regresen?- me cuestiono Paul, todos me miraron sonriendo.

-si- me sincere- no importa si ellos no son humanos, no dejan de ser unos adorables niños.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Prometo que de ahora en más ningún capítulo va a ser como este, pueden decir que les gusto o no, pero yo sé que realmente le falto mucho a este, voy a esmerarme más, pero no se me ocurrió nada más XD._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


	8. LAS 3 B

LAS TRES B

EMBRY (POV)

Existen muchas cosas de las cuales que me marcaron y determinaron el curso de mi vida, cuando supe que Max no era mi padre cuando se separó de mi madre y se fue con otra mujer, dejándome con la intriga de no saber cuál era mi verdadero origen y la responsabilidad de proteger a mi madre para siempre, cuando bese por primera vez a Yasmina, mi compañerita de escuela cuando tenía 7 años y supe desde ese día que las niñas no eran solo para empujarlas y tirarles de las coletas, sino también rozando mis labios con ellas me hacía feliz. Cuando desarme junto a Jacob mi primer motor de motocicleta, tuvimos suerte de poder resembrarlo nuevamente, pero cuando prendió y el sonido que hizo fue lo más satisfactorio que alguna vez escuche, lo había arreglado con mis propias manos y había dado resultado; la más importe cuando me entere que era un licántropo, que por mis venas corría esa sangre y me permitió se parte de algo tan grande e íntimo que le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida, odie por un tiempo no poder contárselo a mis mejores amigos pero al final estuvimos juntos y ahora formamos parte de hermandad que va más allá de la sangre, sino que estamos unidos no solo en el deber sino también en la lealtad y solidaridad.

Pero la verdad es que en momentos como esto es que quiero dejar la hermandad de lado y seguir durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama, no solo porque adoro como la almohada permite que mi cabeza se hunda en esta sino también porque estaba agotado, hoy a la mañana tuve que trabajar y después, casi sino respiro que hacer vigilancia por los bosques junto a Quil, que por su rostro tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, pero la verdad por más cansado y molesto que este, sé que este ligero inconveniente después va a traer mucha alegría y regocijo a mi persona, al fin van a darle al maldito mocoso una lección.

-¡cómo voy a matar a ese niño cuando lo agarre!-volvió a despotricar Sam sumamente enojado, mientras que Jared y Paul se reían, no era necesario que ellos vinieran pero como todos sabían que iban a castigar al niño, no se querían perder el show. Nessie soltó la mano de Jacob y se dirigió hacia donde estaba este para tomarle la mano. Sam no se sorprendió de la maniobra y como una hija, ya que es sabido por todos que ama a esos niños como suyos, entrelazo los dedos con ella; notamos que le dijo algo mentalmente, ya que Sam se calmó un poco y ella nerviosamente se mordía el labio- no lo voy a matar literalmente mi niña, solo voy a castigarlo….si, Nessie ya sé….está bien, voy a procurar no romperle el cuello solo….

-¡vamos, Nessie!- le dijo por detrás acercándose Brady, estaba feliz al igual que la mayoría porque iban a poder entrar a un club y tener una excusa para hacerlo, generalmente con Collin, como son los más jóvenes y por la condición de licántropo, que les consume mucho tiempo fuera de sus hogares para poder controlar el cambio y hacer las rondas, no se les permite salir a este tipo de lugares.- sabes que tu hermano es el demonio en carne, deja que lo zarandeemos un poco, para ver si con eso le acomodamos un poco el pelo, se merece una buena tunda después de que lo salvemos que tu madre lo agarre y ella sea quien lo haga justicia divina…

Nos reímos y eso llamo más la atención de las personas, las calles de Seattle estaban llenas, era sábado por la noche, y aunque por mi edad tendría que estar aprovechando y salir a divertirme, mis responsabilidades no me lo permiten, así que con este tipo de cosas me divierto, intentar que el enano del demonio pague por siempre hacer las cosas más complicadas con sus ideas locas. Todos sabíamos que traía algo en manos cuando hoy no hizo ningún problema sino que sin quejas se quedó trabajando en la tienda de Sam y después se fue a ver a sus "chicas", es decir, Kim, Rachel y Emily, dicho sea de paso todas ellas casadas pero cuando el niño aparece se olvidan de eso y lo tratan como un rey; ese es otro tema por el cual todos lo odian. Pero aun así jamás consideramos que hiciera algo como esto…

-a mí no me importa nada ¡yo mato a Chucky!- gruño Seth que era el mayor afectado por todo esto, tenía motivos de sobra, o sea, Jun le robo la moto para irse a bailar a un boliche, pero la verdad creo que es porque no lo invito, esos dos tienen una relación amor-odio bastante importante. Nessie lo miro opresiva abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos chocolates y Jacob se puso a su lado para calmarla.

-Seth no va a matar a nadie…-le aviso suavemente mientras besaba su frente, a lo que Nessie se sonrojo furiosamente, todos se rieron, es tan dulce; creo que para los transeúntes es raro ver nueve hombre que miden más de 1.90m de altura y corpulentos con una jovencita que no aparenta más de 16 años, menudita y tan hermosa como es ella. Miro por encima de su hombro hacia donde estaba Seth para advertirle que no lo haga, aunque este solo se encogió de hombros- yo me voy a encargar que tu hermano salga vivo de esta…-varios suspiraron resignados mientras Nessie sonreía felizmente- pero estoy seguro que es hombre muerto cuando lo agarre tu madre, ahí ya no prometo nada…-concluyo y dimos la vuelta la esquina, para llegar al local bailable.

Collins y Brady estaban entusiasmado ya que podrían entrar, Paul, Jared y Quil porque querían torturar un poco a Chucky, Seth seguía enojado, Nessie medio extrañada por cómo la gente estaba vestida mientras que Jacob, cuando noto que varios hombres miraron de forma que no le gusto, junto a Sam la colocaron tan cerca como si tuvieran miedo que se escapara. Note como varias mujeres nos miraron y me vi tentado a conversar con ellas, pero percibí la tensión de Jacob cuando no importase sus intentos, la hermosura de Nessie estaba llamando la atención y decidí que era mejor supervisar que nada malo pasase, ya que como es sabido los lobos somos muy celosos, y aunque yo no tengo intenciones románticas hacia ella, al igual que los demás no me gusto que demasiados humanos se diesen cuenta lo preciosa que es. Pagamos la entrada, y si el hombre de seguridad tuvo intensiones de detenernos, el tamaño más grande nosotros más el rostro de sumo fastidio de Sam y el enojo de Jacob y Seth le hizo cambiar de idea.

El lugar estaba infestado de gente bailando y tomando mientras la música retumbaba en el suelo por lo alto de los parlantes, aunque nosotros llamábamos la atención por nuestro semblante, supimos que no se nos iba a hacer fácil poder encontrar al enano, ya que el lugar era enorme.

-¿Por qué no nos dispersamos para encontrarlo?- dijo Brady, por suerte con nuestro oído podríamos escucharlo, porque la verdad este lugar era bastante bullicioso para mi gusto, Sam asintió, y Collins tomo la mano de Nessie para apartarla de un muy desconcertado Jacob.

-tu vienes con nosotros…-menciono, pero después mirando a Jacob, explico- por tu cara es mejor que Nessie se quede con nosotros, porque pobre el chico que se atreva siquiera a mover sus ojos hacia ella- era cierto, Jacob estaba que explotaba de los celos, ya que de a poco temblaba, no llego a despedirse ella cuando junto a Collins y Jared se la llevaron.

-voy a matar a ese niño…-sentenció Jacob, detesta no ver a Nessie ni un segundo y más cuando hay buitres que puedan cernirse sobre ella, tuve pena por mi amigo, pero que se le va a hacer, este era el karma que tenía que soportar por imprimar a la hija de Bella, que es soportar y cuidar al hijo de Bella, ese chico salido del mismo infierno y por descarte, las manadas también tenían que hacer lo mismo. Nos adentramos un poco más hacia la pista de baile, y mientras pasábamos varias chicas nos quisieron invitar a bailar, yo tenía la libertad de aceptar, ya que a cambio de los demás no he imprimado, y Seth estaba muy enojado como para cambiar nuevamente de novia, de pronto una chica, muy bonita, pelirroja y ojos negros se me acerco.

-hola, mi nombre es Stephanie ¿quieres bailar?- sonreí ya que siempre tuve suerte y ahora más que mi físico estaba más formado, de que las mujeres se vuelvan osadas y me inviten a estar con ellas, estaba por aceptar, porque la verdad es que estaba muy linda, cuando escuche que Seth hablaba.

-ahí esta…-seguí su mismo rango de visión, y observe como Quil agitaba la cabeza resignado mientras Sam suspiraba. Encontré al maldito mocoso del infierno, que acorto mis horas de sueños, todo para que su madre no lo mate, y me arrastraron hacia Seattle para encontrarlo, parado sobre una tarima, con el pecho descubierto, sin zapatillas, mientras que bailaba de forma que prefiero ni mencionar, ya que quiero que mi mente se mantenga sana por mucho más tiempo, para un grupo de chicas, y por la forma en que se movía o estaba borracho o la tarima se le movía. El muy tonto estaba con una sonrisa bien grande mientras que las jóvenes que lo miraban, que eran muchas, le gritaban que se sigan sacando la ropa.

-¡por todo lo sagrado!-juro enojado Sam, y no tuve tiempo de despedirme de la hermosa chica, y me puse en marcha para ayudar a evitar que el niño se ponga más en ridículo y termine con menos ropa, pasamos entre medio de la gente, que se agolpaba más apretados a medida que íbamos hacia él, era como un entretenimiento para todos, muchas veces escuche comentar que Jun es muy apuesto, pero la verdad lo único que sé es el terrible dolor de trasero que es a cada hora. Nos acercábamos y pudimos escuchar con mejor claridad que era lo que cantaba, hay que admitir que entona muy bien.

-yo soy bueno, bonito y barato….baila conmigo que las vas a pasar bien…-todas las chicas se enloquecían gritando como si fuese alguna estrella de cine o música, empezamos movernos con más rapidez cuando comenzó a desprenderse del cinturón- porque yo soy bueno, bonito y barato que no te vas a arrepentir…dame tu mano que vamos a bailar pegados…-escuche como Sam y Jacob gritaron un "¡no!", cuando Jun jugo un poco la cintura de su pantalón ya casi bajándolos-…yo soy bueno, bonito y barato….

Se bajó los pantalones mostrando sus glúteos para todo el mundo que grito por su osadía, realmente es moneda corriente verle el trasero para nosotros, vi como el saco de Sam volaba por los aires para cubrirlo, mientras que lo agarraba por la espalda para bajarlo de la tarima. Algunos abuchearon por haber detenido, pero la cara de bronca de Sam los hizo callar-vengan para acá…-grito para arriba que había un balcón, donde se encontraba Brady que tenía a Nessie sobre su pecho que ocultaba su rostro apenada, y Jared junto a Collins con sus celulares estaban grabando lo que paso.

-¿lo tienes?- le pregunto Quil, a lo que Paul sonrió asintiendo feliz. Jun estaba luchando entre los brazos de Sam, mientras que le gritaba que se quede quieto pero Jun balbuceaba en algún idioma que habrá inventado.

Nos dirigimos hacia afuera, siendo observados por todos, y nos encontramos todos afuera.

-¿sabes que te amo, no es cierto?- le indico Jun que ya había dejado de pelear y ahora era la resurrección de Gandhi ya que estaba cubierto con una campera sus partes, ya que no encontramos ni una prenda, parece ser que alguna chica se lo llevo de recuerdo (n/a: para mí que fue Hermlils o viszed, esas dos están obsesionadas con este chico, jaja) y predicando su amor por todos. Seth giro los ojos, y dejo que el chico se sostuviera de él- eres como un tío para mí…

-pero soy tu tío, enano….

-yo te amo…-paso hacia donde estaba Jacob, mientras que Nessie muy avergonzada de su hermano, de a poco se le iba cayendo la ropa.

-que buena definición que tiene esta cámara-le elogio Paul a Jared, mientras miraban de nuevo el video, estaban pensando en pasarlo a DVD para distribuirlo en varios lugares.

-tu madre te va matar…-cantaba feliz Collins pero Jun estaba tan borracho, que siguió dando amor a todos, de pronto se me acerco y me abrazo fuertemente.

-¿sabes que te amo?-me dijo abriendo sus ojos verdes, pero se le bajo el saco que tenía puesto, y quedo desnudo agarrado a mí.

-consíganse un cuarto…-gritaron desde el otro lado de la vereda, hacia donde me entraba y no pude evitar sonrojarme, Jun seguía diciendo cuanto me amaba mientras me lo quería sacar de encima pero se resistía, desnudo y queriéndome besar.

Por lo cierto de todas las cosas que marcaron mi vida, jamás ninguna fue tan notoria como esta, ya que ni me atrevo nunca más a volver a Seattle de noche, y a Jun planee matarle de forma tan horrible, pero no pude porque su madre primero lo agarro y lo castigo por toda la eternidad, pero mi venganza será llevada, ya que los estúpidos de Jared y Paul también grabaron eso, y ahora todos saben lo furioso que me puedo sonrojar.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Hace rato que no publico este cuento, pero la verdad que hoy necesitaba hacer catarsis, y bueno escribir es lo mío, jaja. No sé si salió tan bueno, pero que se le va hacer. Veo si en la semana publico otro cuento. Besitos a todos._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen pero si la historia._


End file.
